Stop Crying Already
by UzuSphere
Summary: If Furuichi Honoka had been just a bit more curious and more forward about her older brother's "strange" friends, especially the weird green haired boy who was often surrounded by his three beautiful maids, then perhaps something else would have happened... Set during Episode 38 of the series. Oneshot. Honoka/En.


_**Stop Crying Already**_

 **Fandom: Beelzebub** © **Tamura Ryūhei**

* * *

 **Synopsis: If Furuichi Honoka had been just a bit more curious and forward about her older brother's "strange" friends, especially the weird green haired boy often surrounded by three beautiful maids, then perhaps something else would have happened... Set during Episode 38 of the series. Oneshot. Honoka/En.**

* * *

 **ONESHOT**

* * *

Furuichi Honoka, a young girl with shoulder length brown hair and olive green eyes, was carefully making her way upstairs while holding a tray full of barley tea, when she heard her older brother's annoyed voice coming out from his room. _"So...Why is it my house again?!"_ She heard him yell. _"Tell me why!"_

 _"Sorry, I didn't have a choice."_ She then heard her brother's childhood/best friend, Oga Tatsumi, reply.

She was a bit closer now and was about to take another step when she heard Oga-san's next words.

 _"I can't have my house get blown up again,_ _right?"_

She nearly dropped the tray she was holding once she heard that. _Blown up? Man, that's crazy! What kind of situations does Oga-san get into for his house to get blown up so many times?_ She thought in both surprise and confusion.

 _"You damn well had a choice!"_ She heard Takayuki, her ever loving (please not the sarcasm) brother, say. _"You think you can do whatever the hell you want when someone's unconscious?!"_

She almost burst out laughing.

 _Geez, onii-chan._ She thought in amusement. _That just sounds so dirty when you phrase it that way._

But then again, she also had a green mind for thinking of it that way.

 _"Cool. I found a porno mag!"_ She heard an unknown female voice - probably one of his other guests - exclaim excitedly.

 _"Satura, put that down at once. Your fingers will be sullied."_

 _Satura? Oh - it's probably the one who found one of onii-chan's dirty magazine collection. Ugh._ She shuddered at the thought of it.

 _"Hey, don't touch that!"_

She sighed. It was probably time for her to enter. Takayuki-niichan was such an idiot at times. It was impolite to shout at guests - whether one liked them or not. Although, judging from her brother's tone, they were very unwelcome.

She opened the door.

"Onii-chan?" She called out to him as she entered.

"Now's not the time..." He muttered, downcast.

That made her a bit annoyed. _Just when I was nice enough to bring up some drinks for his so-called guests._ She thought while trying not to let her annoyance show.

"Take the tea already." She said, ready to push it onto him, when she suddenly looked at the other people occupying his room.

There was Oga-san and his baby called Beel, his wife Hilda-san (although truthfully, she wondered if that was even possible. They didn't look like a couple at all, especially when she hears Hilda-san called Beel "Young master". _Something else perhaps?_ She thought in curiosity), three maids with very distinctive hair colors, and a young boy who looked her age with long green hair and a pair of striking green eyes.

(He looks so much like baby Beel. It puts down the idea of Beel being Oga-san's son much lower.)

"What's with these people?" She asked and immediately her brother panicked.

"T-They're like exchange students from Macau!" He answered. However, she knew he was lying.

 _He sucks at lying._

"Again?" She said, sounding out her disbelief.

"You there." The maid with long blue hair wearing a pair of glasses - she looked so much like that strict secretary she saw on a TV show one time - called out to her.

 _Uh-oh, I do not like the tone of her voice._

"What is this?" She asked in a condescending tone.

"Barley tea..." _Is something wrong with that?_ went left unsaid.

The blue haired maid immediately entered her personal space. Her brows furrowed and she spoke like a know-it-all. "The young master only drinks 100% juice. And not from concentrate either, but freshly squeezed!" She stated while pushing up her glasses.

"Ooh, barley tea! Got any sugar?" The "young master" spoke up in excitement.

The maid looked surprised, but only for a second, before she began to speak sweetly while asking Honoka politely to bring some sugar on her next trip upstairs.

"Oh." She answered in reply, kind of surprised by the 180 turn in attitude of the maid.

 _Maybe she's not so bad...?_

"Hey, you." The young - bah! He's more of a spoiled brat than anything, rudely called out to her.

"What?"

"Bring me some more potato chips. It better be Nori salt flavor, alright?" He ordered her in a commanding tone.

 _How rude. Why should I even do something like that?_

"Eh? Go get some yourself!" She told him instead.

There was a sudden malicious intent coming from the side but she chose not to pay any heed to it. "Eeh!" He brother suddenly spoke up in fear. "He might not look like it but he's an important guy! So bring him some potato chips, 'kay?"

"Sheesh, onii-chan." She grumbled out as she left the room.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

"Aha!" Honoka exclaimed in triumph, holding out the same package of chips she had been tasked with to bring. "Good thing there's still some of this chips left." She mumbled out in relief.

As she went upstairs (yet again), she heard many pairs of feet moving about and wondered what was the commotion about. And was it only her, or was the room starting to emit some strong heat? She could feel herself starting to heat up.

 _I should probably leave now like usual but the weird song they're singing is killing me. It sound so funny!_

 _"Yes...When Lord En throws a tantrum, he plunges the area around him into a sea of fire."_ She suddenly heard Hilda-san say as she tried to listen in properly.

 _Eh? Does she mean figuratively or literally? How does that even work?_

She blew out a raspberry before putting down (gently) what she was holding to the side and heading to where the fire extinguisher resided.

 _Anyway, they implied something about him - "Lord" En - being about to throw a tantrum. And there's some serious heat going on inside. I am not letting **that** pass._

 _There will be no flame accidents in this house if I can help it!_

So she grabbed the fire extinguisher before promptly kicking the door open.

Everyone looked at her open-mouthed and her older brother was about to ask what was she doing when she spotted something red. Without further ado, she pulled the pin before aiming the nozzle at the "fire" and squeezing the trigger with expert ease.

"Aah! What did you just do, Honoka? I'm gonna be killed!" Takayuki-niichan cried out in fear. "You just sprayed Lord En with a fire extinguisher!"

She blinked in surprise and paused in what she was doing. "Oh," she muttered and tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "But why was he on fire then? Did something happen?"

"He was about to throw a tantrum!" He answered angrily before pausing momentarily to check the green haired boy. "- Ack! He still is! The flame's even stronger now!"

"Haa~ A tantrum? Give me a break." She let go of the fire extinguisher in her hands before approaching the now-foam covered boy.

His maids were immediately in front of him, protecting him.

She rolled her eyes.

"Get out of the way." She told them.

"No! How dare you spray our beloved young master with that accursed thing!" The blonde haired maid (not Hilda-san) exclaimed in fury as she pointed to the thing she just dropped on the floor.

"Stay away, little girl!" The blue haired maid said.

"How dare you treat him like that!" The red head yelled at her.

"Geez, you guys are idiots. I just want to help calm him down. Do you want me to try or not?" She asked them.

"Muu...very well then." Glasses maid-san spoke reluctantly. "Try anything bad or **_we'll kill you._** "

"Whatever."

Honoka approached the boy slowly before bending lower and reaching out to touch his cheeks (despite the weird flame thing surrounding him).

"W-What are you doing?" The blonde (still not Hilda-san) asked.

"Shh!" She shushed them.

 _SMACK_

It was sudden and everyone was unable to react in time as they watched Furuichi Takayuki's younger sister smack both of Lord En's cheeks with her hands.

"Are you an idiot?! Stop crying already and be a man!" She yelled at him just as he was about to cry again.

She held the boy's face in her hands as she stared deeply into his green eyes.

He was looking at her in both shock and wonder.

"You're a man, aren't you? Men don't cry! Be brave and stop crying about every little thing!"

She looked into his eyes and let go of her hold once she noticed that he no longer had the desire to cry again. The maids were unable to stop her as she made her way out. She paused before looking over her shoulder. "Sorry about the mess, onii-chan. I'll help you clean it up later. Bye."

And then she left.

 _What did I just do?_ She asked herself, later regretting her words and actions.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

"L-Lord En, are you alright now?" Izabella asked, still a bit cautious.

"Y-Yeah." He answered slowly.

His mind was still on the human girl who had managed to stop him from throwing a tantrum.

"What's that girl's name?" He asked, his words addressed to the silver haired teen who the human girl had called brother.

"Speak, peasant! What is that girl's name?"

"E-Eh? Y-You mean Honoka?"

"Honoka...?" He repeated it slowly. A grin slowly forming on his face. "I shall remember it."

* * *

 **A/N: OMG! I have no idea where this oneshot came from! I was just watching an episode rerun of this series on Animax when this story came to mind. Imma crazy LOL!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
